The Origins of SpiderMan
by WhoThere
Summary: My version of the SpiderMan stories. Peter has been spiderman for 3 months, so he knows what he's doing. But there are more super villians coming into Peters life and things are getting a little more dangerus. please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: Gangs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Gangs**

**Peter Parker had been doing this for a while now. Swinging around sticking to walls hanging upside down and stopping criminals. 3 months to this day. He is only 16 years old and he's still at school but he swings around saving New York for people like Electro and Doc Ock. **

**Lately, there had not been a super villain trying to blow up everything or threatening Peter to stop being Spider-man. No, it had been quiet. Apart from the random muggings and car theft that Spider-man was always there to stop. But Peter kept getting the feeling that something was coming his way, something bad.**

**At Peters House.**

"**Arrg! That's the fifth time I've died doing this level!" said Peter.**

"**Peter!" called Aunt May. **

"**Yes!" he replied. He knew what was coming next.**

"**You've been on that console for to long! Go outside and have some fresh air." Said Aunt May. **

"**I might as well." thought Peter.**

**So he grabbed his rucksack and went down stairs.**

"**BYE!" called out Peter.**

**He ran down the street and in to an alley way, and pulled out a red and blue costume with a spider on the front. He clipped on his web shooters and started to swing away. **

"**HELP!!!" screamed a woman's voice. "I'm being robbed!!"**

**The mugger pulled out a knife. "Bad move missy."**

**THWAP!! A sticky wet substance coved the mans hand, this was called webbing.**

"**Oh sh…"**

**Peter landed behind the mugger.**

"**Now, now language." He said.**

**Peter punched the mugger in the face and he went flying backwards and in to a brick wall.**

**Peter webbed him to the wall so he couldn't get away.**

"**Oh thank you so much." said the woman and hugged Peter.**

"**All in a days work." Peter said.**

**And with that he swung away. As Peter was swinging he saw a gang of thieves attacking some people.**

**He swung down kicked two to the floor. **

"**It's the spider, KILL HIM!!!" shouted the man in charge.**

**They all had a bat or a piece of metal as weapons. They all swung for Peter at the same time. At that moment he had a weird feeling in his head and time slowed down. Peter bent over backwards and they missed and some even hit each other. With few quick punches and kicks there were all on the floor in pain.**

**Just then there was huge explosion. **

"**What was that?" said Peter to himself. He followed the sirens of fire engines to the building.**

**On the front of the building it said OSCORP.**

"**OH NO! Harry's dad!"**

**Peter swung in to the building.**

"**Can anybody hear me?!" shouted Peter.**

**Peter was Half way up the building and the roof was about to give way any minute, walls were collapsing and bits of wood and metal were flying everywere. The sprinklers were on but didn't help much.**

"**Is anybody here!?" Peter shouted.**

"**In here!!" a voice called back. **

**Peter followed the sound of the voice. It led him in to a room. A man was on the floor with his desk on his leg. It was Norman Osborn. He was wearing a black suit and had a green tie on. He had black hair and had a big build. All of that was muscle. **

"**Hang on Mr Osborn." Said Peter.**

**Peter lifted up the desk then grabbed Norman and jumped out the window. Peter swung to the ground**

**And put Norman on the ambulance step. **

**There was another bang and a figure jumped through the window. He landed on the ground. He was wearing a helmet, armour, metal boots and gloves. On his back was a tail with a sharp looking blade on the end of it. Behind him were a gang of people, much like the ones Peter beat up earlier.**

"**I'm guessing you're responsible for this." Said Peter.**

"**Yeah, what's it to you freak?" Replied the man in the armour.**

"**You're calling me the freak?! Have you looked in the mirror lately? Although probably not cause you broke it."**

"**You calling me ugly?" Asked the man.**

"**Well duh!" Said Peter.**

"**Don't make The Scorpion angry!" Said the man. **

**He ran to Peter and threw a punch. Peter jumped out of the way and kicked Scorpion in the in the back.**

**The other gang members joined in. Peter took out the gang members first with some amazing moves and then moved on to Scorpion.**

"**Why did you burn down Oscorp?" questioned Peter.**

"**Because I was told too." Replied Scorpion.**

"**Who By?" Peter asked.**

"**Think about it bug." Sneered Scorpion.**

**He swung his tail and knocked Peter of his feet, then jumped away. Peter was left sitting there on the ground thinking "Who?"**

**The next day.**

**Peter woke up. He looked at his clock it said 2:34am. It was pitch black outside and inside.**

"**Well I'm not going to go back to sleep now. Might as well do something useful." Peter thought to himself.**

**So he got up and changed in to his costume and webshooters, opened the window and in no time at all he was airborne. All Peter kept thinking about was who would want to burn down Oscorp. It was different at night, calm, still, quite and……. **

"**AAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed a voice.**

"**So much for that." Thought Peter.**

**It was a woman being terrorized by a gang of thugs. She was being chased down the street.**

**Peter swung in. **

"**Don't you have anything else better to do then chase people?" Peter said. **

**One of the gang members stepped forward. "I'm not scared bug!"**

"**What if I turned green and grew big muscles, would you be scared then?" questioned Peter.**

"**GET HIM!!!" The gang members shouted.**

**Peter jumped up in the air and kicked two of them in the head. He shot out a single web and it attached it self to a thug. Peter then pulled it towards him and swung him around in a circler motion.**

**Within a few seconds they were all on the floor moaning.**

**Peter grabbed one of the members of the gang.**

"**Why are there so many gangs here?" He asked.**

**He didn't say anything.**

"**TELL ME!" Shouted Peter.**

"**I can't. You don't know what he'll do to me."**

"**Tell me or ill hand you over to Nick Fury."**

"**Ok, ok. His name is the Kingpin, that's all I know I swear."**

**Peter saw that the police were coming so he swung away in to the night.**

"**I bet the Scorpion was working for Kingpin too, but why burn down Oscorp?" Thought Peter. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Kingpin of Crime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Kingpin of crime.**

**All Peter could think about was "Who was this Kingpin and why did he burn down Oscorp?"**

"**And who's this Scorpion guy and that armour he had on looked like it would cost a lot of money to build."**

"**PARKER WAKE UP!!!!!" Shouted his teacher. **

"**What, who, 1066 Battle of Hastings!" Said Peter with a startle **

"**Mr Parker this is not a history lesson that was an hour ago, we are now in a maths lesson." The teacher said the in a sarcastic tone. **

"**Yes sir, sorry sir." Replied Peter.**

"**Busted!" Said the boy sitting next to him. **

**His name was Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn. This makes Harry the richest kid in school, and Peters best friend.**

"**Bet you were thinking about MJ." Whispered Harry.**

"**No!" Snapped Peter. **

"**Hey its ok I think about naked girls all the time." Said Harry.**

"**Who said anything about naked girls?" questioned Peter.**

"**Err……."**

**RRRIINNNGGG!**

"**Phew! Saved by the bell." Sighed Harry. **

"**I'll see you later Harry I've got to go revise on a quiz I've got coming up." Said Peter.**

"**Is that all you think about? Studying." Asked Harry.**

"**Look I've got to go, see you back in class."**

**Harry sighed. "That boy needs help."**

"**Harry where's Peter?" called out a voice.**

"**Huh…..Oh MJ, he went of studying somewhere." **

"**All I want to do is talk to him about something but every time he runs away." Sighed MJ.**

**The Daily Bugle.**

"**Hey Betty, I'm here to collect my cheque." Said Peter.**

"**Ok, here you go." Just as Betty handed Peter the cheque a door flew open and Peter heard a familiar voice.**

"**PARKER!!!! GET DOWN TO THE RITZ CARLTON IN DOWNTOWN WILSON FISK IS HOLDING A MEETING." Shouted J.J.**

"**But I've got to be back at school in 20 minutes." Peter replied.**

"**Not anymore now MOVE!!!" J.J's voice echoed through the building.**

**Peter ran outside and in to an ally way. He quickly changed into his costume and headed for Downtown. "Just as well I've got my camera with me." he thought.**

**In no time at all Peter arrived at the Ritz Carlton. Outside was a man in a white suit and a black shirt underneath it. He was about 6' 7" tall. His head was bald and he was all muscle. This mans name was Wilson Fisk. He owned a few businesses but nothing worth talking about. **

**Wilson walked up to the podium in front of him and started talking in to it.**

"**At first it started off as a mugging here and a mugging there, which Spider-Man was always there to stop. But now it's getting worse, thugs are everywhere. From burning cars to mugging people, and now to setting a building on fire. Spider-Man cannot be everywhere at once which is why I'm donating**

**£50 million to the NYPD, so they can protect you from these gangs and also help Spider-Man. That is all."**

**Peter pushed his way through the crowd. "Mr Fisk, Peter Parker from the Daily Bugle can I get a picture of you next to Captain De Wolfe?"**

"**Shouldn't you be at school?" mocked Wilson.**

"**Wait……..Parker? The one who gets the pictures of Spider-Man?" asked Wilson.**

"**Could you get Spider-Man to meet up with me? I would like to thank him personally for all the good work he's done."**

"**Yeah sure, I could do that." said Peter. No one had ever wanted to do that before, maybe things were changing for the best.**

**Wilson pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to Peter, it had Wilson's address on it.**

"**Can I have that picture please?" asked Peter.**

"**Of course my boy, of course." smiled Fisk.**

**This was great, someone was actually thankful that Peter was Spider-Man for once. **

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

"**Hello Mr Fisk, you wanted to see me, its Spider-Man." Peter walked in to an office, which was weird as this was supposed to be Wilson's home.**

"**Ah, Spider-Man you've arrived." said Wilson who was sat in the corner.**

"**Yeah, Parker gave me this card." Peter held up the card.**

"**Yes I'd like to personally thank you for helping out this fair city, in its times of distress." Wilson held out his hand.**

**Peter went to shake when he got that weird feeling in the back of his head. Wilson grabbed Peters hand.**

"**Argh! What are you doing!" cried out Peter.**

**Wilson was crushing his hand.**

"**Like I said I'd like to thank you personally for all the good work you've done. All the plans of mine you've foiled by being a hero, and there's one thing you really don't want to do and that is annoy the Kingpin of crime."**

**Peter pulled his hand away from Fisks and jumped on to the ceiling.**

"**And here I was thinking that there was going to be a party and cheese dip, but by the looks of things you've eaten it already."**

**Peter shot out a ball of web at the Kingpin. Somehow he dodged it and grabbed his cane. He hit Peter on the back with his cane and picked him up with his hand and smashed him against the wall. His strength and speed was unbelievable, for a guy his size.**

"**Stay out of my affairs bug or I'll rip you in half and everybody you know." threatened Wilson.**

**Peter summoned all his strength and hit the Kingpin as hard as he could.**

"**You burnt down Oscorp didn't you and that Scorpion guy works for you too." said Peter.**

"**So, you met my associate." smiled Fisk.**

"**You killed five people in the fire, why did you do it?" shouted Peter.**

"**That is my business." replied Fisk.**

"**Yeah….well it's going to be police business when I tell them." threatened Peter. **

**Wilson pointed his cane at Peter and a electric bolt shot out of it, it rammed itself into Peter's chest.**

"**AAARGGG!!!" he screamed. **

**Wilson picked him up and said "If you tell anyone at all I'll kill your loved ones then you………"**

**He pulled off Peters mask and laughed. "Well, now I know who you are, Peter Parker."**

**And with that he threw Peter as hard as he could out of the window.**

"**Gary!" called Wilson.**

**A tall man walked in (not as tall as Wilson though), he had black hair and was slim.**

"**Find out everything you can about Peter Parker."**

"**Yes sir." replied Gary.**

**THE NEXT DAY. **

**All Peter could think about was what happened last night. It made him feel sick.**

"**What can I do?" he thought. **

"**PETER!!" Called out MJ. **

"**Hey, you all right. You haven't talked to me or Harry all day." **

"**Mary I, I need to tell you something. Come round mine after school." He had to tell her the truth and Harry.**

"**Ok I'll come round..." She was cut off by a loud bang and people screaming.**

"**MJ hide." commanded Peter. **

"**What about you?" **

**But it was too late Peter had already run off. Smoke was coming out the school, Peter quickly changed into Spider-Man and followed the smoke.**

**Kids stopped and started cheering for Spider-Man.**

"**Here's your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.**

**A man walked out of the shadows.**

"**You!" Peter couldn't believe his eyes. **

**Next Chapter: Mutants and Madmen. **


	3. Chapter 3: Mutants and Madmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 3**

**Mutants and Madmen. **

**LAST NIGHT. **

**The Kingpin was in his office and was quite satisfied with himself after throwing Peter out of the window. There was a knock on the door. It****was Gary.**

"**Mr Fisk." Said Gary. "I've got the information on Parker."**

"**Good, read it out." replied Wilson. **

"**He is 16 years old and lives in Queens with his aunt. His uncle was recently shot by a mugger. He goes to a school called Midtown High. He was son of Richard and Mary Parker who lost there lives in a car crash. There was one problem though."**

"**What was that?" Asked Wilson. **

"**Well I sort of got cut off when I was looking at his profile." Said Gary.**

"**Cut off by whom?" Wilson's eyes narrowed. **

"**S.H.I.E.L.D. sir." Said Gary.**

"**Which means Nick Fury is watching him, but why?" Wilson sat there for a few seconds and then said "We have all we need."**

**Gary put the file on Wilson's desk and left the room. **

"**Hmmm, what does Fury what from him?" Wilson thought. He lent forward and pushed a button on his desk and spoke into it.**

"**Send up Mac Gargan, I have a job for him."**

**BACK AT MIDTOWN HIGH.**

**The man walked out from the smoke. It was Mac Gargan, the Scorpion.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?!" Peter shouted.**

"**I've come for Parker." He said.**

"**Wait, he doesn't know who I am." Peter thought.**

"**So get out of my way or i'll beat the crap out of you like the other day." Scorpion threatened.**

"**Ok, first off you didn't beat me up. Second, I'd like to see you try." Mocked Peter. **

**Scorpion swung his tail at Peter but missed. Then he aimed his tail at Peter and a bright red beam shot out of it. It knocked a hole clean through the wall.**

"**I hope you can pay for that." Said Peter. **

**Scorpion ran straight for Peter. But thanks to that spider bite Peter was quicker and landed a punch on him and jumped over his head. Scorpion turned around and Peter hit him again. He shot straight though the wall and in to a class room. **

"**Alright, you show him whose boss Spider-Man." Called out Flash Thompson.**

**It was quite funny really as Flash had always beaten up Peter for as long as he could remember, but now he was cheering him on. Although he didn't know that Peter and Spider-Man were the same, but it was weird anyway.**

**Suddenly Peter got that strange feeling in the back of his head, and that always meant something bad was going to happen. **

**He ducked just in time to see Scorpions tail fly over his head. Peter grabbed Scorpions tail and swung him around, he went straight though a wall and landed on someone's car. Peter shot two webs at the ground and pulled himself towards Scorpion. Peter kicked him straight in the face and pulled him back with another web line and punched him in the face. Peter picked up Scorpion.**

"**Did he send you! DID THE KINGPIN SEND YOU!!??" Peter demanded.**

**It was no use though, he was out cold. Peter dropped him on the floor. He shot a web line and it hit a building and he pulled himself away.**

**Peter was in his bedroom waiting for Mary. He had to tell her. There was a knock at the door and it opened. He heard MJ coming up the stairs. **

"**Hey Pete I…" Peter cut her off.**

"**Mary I need to tell you something, and I'm only telling you this because I trust you and you can't tell anyone else." **

"**Ok, I promise. I wont tell anyone else." Smiled Mary.**

"**I'm, I'm….." Peter couldn't get the words out. Was he doing the right thing? Yes he was, he could trust MJ.**

"**I'm Spider-Man."**

**Mary sat there with a blank face.**

**Peter sighed, and then he crawled up the wall and on to the ceiling.**

**Mary ran straight out of the house.**

"**Mary wait!" Called Peter, but it was too late she had gone.**

**He chased after her down the street.**

"**Mary let me explain!" Called out Peter.**

**He eventually caught up with her.**

"**Why has it taken this long for you to tell me?" Asked Mary.**

"**Because…….I don't know why, but I've told you now because I trust you so much." Said Peter.**

"**Nobody else knows this but you. But you've got to listen to me. You know that guy who was at school today? Well he was there to take me out. Not Spider-man, me. Except he didn't know me and Spider-Man are the same but someone else does." Explained Peter.**

"**I thought I was the only one who knows who you really are." Said Mary.**

"**You are, it's complicated. I was having a fight with this guy and he unmasked me. His name is the Kingpin of crime, but his real name is Wilson Fisk. Look, all I'm saying is you may be in trouble. He's threatened to kill everybody I know, that's why I'm going to go to his office get some proof that he's the Kingpin and take it to the police." **

**Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing.**

"**I love you Mary and I trust you enough to tell you this." Smiled Peter.**

**Peter and Mary stood there hugging. **

**LATER THAT NIGHT.**

**Peter was in his bedroom. He looked at his clock; it read 2:48am. **

**He went downstairs and in to the basement. There was a chest in the corner of the room. He took the key out from the inside of his pocket and opened up the chest. Inside were two web shooters and the Spider-Man costume. Peter picked it up and put it on. It was raining heavily outside. Peter opened up the door. Rain came flying in. He shot out a web and pulled himself into the air.**

**The rain was getting worse and worse by the minute but that didn't bother Peter, all he cared about was taking down the Kingpin.**

**After a while Peter arrived at the Kingpins headquarters. Peter pushed open the window. Wilson was standing up waiting for Peter. Peter stood there with his fists clenched.**

"**It ends tonight." Threatened Peter. **

**Next Chapter: One Way or Another. **


	4. Chapter 4: One Way or Another

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 4**

**One Way or Another.**

**Peter stood there dripping wet and cold, but he didn't care. All he cared about was taking down the Kingpin. **

**Wilson stood there looking at Peter. He smiled and clenched his fist.**

**Suddenly Peter felt that weird feeling in the back of his head and jumped out of the way. Wilson missed him and hit the wall. He through punch after punch and kept missing. **

"**Stay still freak!" Shouted Wilson.**

"**Why do people keep calling me names?" Asked Peter. "I do have feelings you know."**

**Peter punched Wilson in the stomach then kicked him in the head. It was impossible to hurt this guy. Wilson hit Peter and he went flying backwards though hid doors and fell down the steps. Fisk picked him up by his head and smashed Peter into a marble pillar then into the ground.**

"**How can he be so strong and fast?" Peter thought.**

**He shot two strands of webbing at the ceiling and pulled himself into the air, he kicked Wilson in the face and when he fell back to the ground, Peter punched him again and again. But he just kept taking them. Wilson grabbed Peter hand and throws him out a window.**

"**Not again!!!!!" Cried Peter.**

**He shot two strands of webbing and used it like a slingshot. Peter pulled on it as hard as he could. He went flying into the air and shot another strand of webbing into the window and swung back in.**

"**Fisk!" Shouted Peter.**

"**Where is he?" Thought Peter.**

**Wilson jumped out from behind him. Peter just about jumped out of the way. Wilson threw a punch but missed, he then grabbed Peters arm. He ran straight for the wall and crashed through it. **

**The rain had got heavier and it was now thunder and lightening. Peter had the feeling that this was a bad idea, but it was too late now.**

"**Times up Parker!" Shouted Wilson, over the wind and rain.**

"**If my strength won't work time to use my speed" thought Peter.**

**Wilson lunged for him but Peter dodged him, just in time.**

"**If I dodge him then hit him he should gradually weaken" Peter said to himself.**

**So that is what Peter did, and Wilson was starting to slow down.**

"**STAY STILL!!!!" Screamed Wilson.**

"**What, so you can hit me? I don't think so tubby" Mocked Peter.**

**Wilson grabbed Peter and held him over the edge of the building.**

"**I will kill you and everybody you know" Threatened Wilson.**

"**Leave my family alone!" Said Peter, gritting his teeth.**

**He shot out a single stand of web at a piece of debris and pulled it as hard as he could towards him. It hit Wilson in the side of his head and it knocked him out. Peter ran back inside Fisk's office and searched through his draws. One draw had a lock on it. Peter pulled it open.**

"**Some lock" Peter thought.**

**This was it. This was the evidence Peter needed to prove that Wilson Fisk was the Kingpin of Crime. It had plans of the Scorpion Suit on it and blueprints of the same Oscorp building that was burnt down. All signed by Wilson Fisk. It also had a document in it called Project Goblin. Peter picked up Fisk's phone and dialled 911. He waited for the Police. When they came a woman was with them. It was Captain DeWolf.**

"**Secure the area now." Ordered Captain DeWolf.**

**Peter handed her the documents.**

"**What's this? She asked.**

"**Read it" Replied Peter.**

**She looked through it and was about to say something when one of her officers called out.**

"**He's out cold; I think he might be in a coma".**

"**What!" Shouted DeWolf.**

**She turned round but Peter was gone.**

**BACK AT THE PARKER'S HOUSE.**

"**What have I done!?" Thought Peter.**

"**I didn't mean to put him in a coma. Now the police are going to be looking for me now. Maybe I should lie low for a while. Well, at least the police know that Wilson Fisk is the Kingpin. That's some good news."**

**Peter looked at his clock. It read 4:34am. Eventually he fell asleep.**

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**Peter woke up with a start. He was sweating and was red hot.**

"**I don't feel so good." He murmured.**

"**PETER!!!" Called out Aunt May.**

"**Get ready for school or you'll be late."**

**Peter just laid there.**

"**PETER!!!" called out Aunt May, even louder than the last time.**

**She walked up the stairs and into Peter's bedroom.**

"**Come on, move, or you'll be late."**

"**Don't feel so good." He muttered.**

**May put her hand on his head.**

"**You're burning up! Stay here and I'll get some pills."**

"**It must've been last night, swinging in the rain." Peter thought.**

**May ran back up the stairs.**

"**I've got to go to work but if you get any worse call me and I'll come straight back, OK?"**

**ELSEWHERE**

**In an abandoned warehouse a man was standing there in a purple cape. On the front of his chest was an 'M'.**

"**Now for the finishing touches." Said the man.**

**He put a giant glass sphere on his head. You couldn't see inside but he could see outside.**

"**Now for a test run." Said the man.**

**BACK AT THE PARKER HOUSE**

**Peter was downstairs on the sofa. He was watching the news.**

"**And in other stories Wilson Fisk was hospitalised yesterday after receiving a severe blow to the head. It has also been confirmed that he is the notorious Kingpin of Crime. Documents were given to the police yesterday by Spider-Man. Police captain Jean DeWolf said she would like to interview Spider-Man.**

**Peter turned the TV off.**

"**I'm watching a movie."**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**DAILY BUGLE OFFICE**

"**PARKER! PARKER WHERE ARE YOU!?" Jonah's voice echoed throughout the whole building, and it was a big building.**

"**WHERE'S THAT LAZY SON OF A…"**

**Robbie walked into the room.**

"**Jonah, what are you shouting for?"**

"**Where's Parker!?"**

"**He hasn't arrived yet, why?"**

"**That lazy boy promised me pictures of Spider-Man; he said they'd be amazing, spectacular and sensational."**

"**So, he can still get them for you, it's not like you paid him in advance."**

"**What do you think I am, a fool Robbie?" **

"**Then why are you on edge?"**

**Jonah turned his laptop around. Robbie looked at it. Jonah carried on.**

"**We are not getting as many readers as we used too. If we don't sell more newspapers The Daily Bugle will go out of business." **

**NEXT: Master of illusion.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Master of Illusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**I'm really pleased with this chapter. :D **

**Chapter 5**

**Master of illusion.**

**AT MIDTOWN HIGH.**

"**Class, I'd like you to welcome our new student, Gwen Stacy." Said Doctor Connors.**

**She was tall with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore black trousers and a purple top.**

**Doctor Connors broke the silence. "Mary, I'd like you to show Gwen around the school today if you don't mind?"**

"**That's ok." Mary replied. **

"**Another candidate for the freaks!" shouted out Flash.**

"**Wow Flash, candidate is a pretty big word for you." Called back Peter.**

**Flash's face tightened. "Shut it freak, or I'll beat the crap out of you."**

"**Last time you tried that you broke your hand." Mocked Peter.**

**Flash stood up.**

"**OUTSIDE THOMPSON!" Shouted Connors. "And I don't expect that from you Parker!"**

**Peter slumped down into his chair. He turned around to see Gwen smiling at him.**

**At the end of class Connors asked Peter to stay behind. **

"**Sorry about today Doctor Connors." Apologised Peter.**

"**You should know better Peter."**

**Connors smiled. "Look Peter." He pointed to a Lizard.**

"**You know what lizards can do, they can lose their tail and grow back anther one. Imagine if I could transfer that ability to my arm. I could grow back my arm." He explained.**

"**What if it goes wrong?" Asked Peter. "You could end up a Lizard. If you take too much of its DNA you could gain a lot more than you want."**

**Doctor Connors cut in. "Which is why I've been studying this for years."**

**He looked at the time. "Anyway I've kept you long enough." **

**He wrote Peter a note and gave it to him.**

**LUNCHTIME**

"**I heard about what happened to Wilson Fisk the other day." Said Mary.**

**Peter didn't reply.**

"**You can talk to me you know." She put her hand on Peters.**

"**I didn't mean to put him in a coma." Mumbled Peter.**

"**What happened?"**

"**He threatened he would kill everybody I know, including you. And I…..just lost it. Shot some webbing out of my wrist and it attached itself to a rock. Then next thing I knew he's in hospital."**

**Mary kept silent.**

"**Weren't you supposed to be showing Gwen around today?" He asked.**

"**She said she'd meet us here. You do know she fancies you."**

"**Huh?!" **

"**In class today, when you stood up to Flash, she smiled at you."**

"**That doesn't mean she fancies me, besides I've already got a girlfriend, you." **

**Mary hugged Peter. "I know."**

"**When are you going to tell Harry?" Asked Mary.**

"**I'll tell him next time I see him. Come to think of it I haven't seen him all day."**

**LATER ON THAT DAY IN A BANK**

"**I am Mysterio, Master of Illusion and I have come for all of your money."**

**Smoke was coming out of his boots and covering his body from waist down.**

"**Well Mysterio I'm afraid I cant let you do that."**

**He turned round to see Spider-Man was standing at the door.**

"**Wait; is that a fish bowl on your head?" Asked Peter.**

**Mysterio threw a ball at him. The weird feeling was in the back of Peter's head again. Peter jumped up into the air. The ball exploded and blew the front of the bank wall off.**

"**Where are you!?" Shouted out Mysterio.**

"**Now that would be telling."**

**He looked up and Peter jumped down from the wall and punched him and he fell into the road. Just then a lorry came down the road going way to fast. He saw Mysterio in the middle of road and slammed on his breaks. The truck was going to fast though and hit Mysterio full on. There was a sickening thud.**

**Peter stood there. He couldn't move.**

"**Spider-Man killed that guy." Someone shouted.**

"**I didn't mean too, I was just trying to help." Said Peter.**

"**Yeah, well we don't need your help." Shouted out someone else.**

"**But…." Peter got cut off by sirens.**

**He shot out some webbing and swung away.**

"**Why does this always happen to me?" Peter thought. "If that happened to Captain America people wouldn't be shouting out what a lousy hero he was. They would say 'it's not your fault it was the drivers, you've just helped make the world a better place, here have another gold star'. Maybe I should just let this city go to the dogs. Let the likes of Kingpin run it or whatever. Some days I don't know why I even bother." **

**Peter swung off in to the sunset.**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**That night he couldn't sleep and when he did he'd dream about Mysterio.**

**He woke up with a start. He got out of bed and turned his TV on. On the top right corner of the TV it said BREAKING NEWS in big letters.**

"**Our top story tonight." Reported the news reader. "Wilson Fisk Broke out of hospital today at 6:45pm. The guards that had been surrounding his room were found dead. All of them had been severely electrocuted. We have yet to identify them."**

**Peter turned the TV off.**

**He put on his suit and web shooters and swung off into the night.**

**He swung over to the hospital. Captain De Wolfe was at the scene. **

"**Spider-Man, I wanted to talk to you."**

"**Where is he?"**

"**I beg your pardon."**

"**I don't have time for a chat; I need to know where he is. The Kingpin is a dangerous man."**

**De Wolfe frowned. "Don't you think we know that?!"**

"**I was the one to tell you Wilson Fisk was The Kingpin, so no I don't." "Ah, forget it!"**

**Peter shot out a web line and swung into the night.**

**He swung back to Fisk Tower. No one was there. Suddenly Peter's head started to tingle.**

"**AAARRGGHHHH!" He screamed.**

**A man walked out of the shadows. He was bald and his eyes where yellow. He had a black top on and black trousers. **

"**Looks like we've a bug problem." Smiled the man.**

**NEXT: The Man without Fear.**

**Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Man without Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Man without Fear.**

**AT FISK TOWER**

"**Electro!" Snarled Peter.**

"**The one and only." He laughed.**

"**You killed all those guards at the hospital, why?! Why are you helping the Kingpin?!"**

"**Helping him, why the hell would I be helping him?" **

"**You mean you're not?"**

"**NO!" Snapped Electro.**

"**Then why were you there?" Questioned Peter. **

"**That's my business!" Electro fired a bolt of electricity at Peter. "Come here freak!"**

**Peter groaned. "Why does everybody keep calling me FREAK!!!? I'M A MISUNDERSTOOD SUPERHERO!!**

**And I'm not the one shooting electric bolts from my hands, so if anything you're the freak."**

**Electro charged up his electric and shot it at Peter, but missed.**

"**I've had a thought." Peter started. "If your whole body conducts electricity and water and electric don't mix…….how do you have a shower? You must seriously STINK!! Once I get home I can't wait to have a shower but if you did, you'd blow up."**

**This was really getting to Electro now, there was nothing more he wanted to do than fry Spider-Man. No mater how many bolts of electric he shot at Spider-Man they kept missing. But the worst part was, he wouldn't stop making fun of him. That's why you go to school, to learn, and get made fun of. Although no one ever made fun of Max Dillon. For he was the bully the one every body was scared of.**

**Too scared of to even make friends. Maybe this was pay back for all of the people's lives he had ruined.**

**Peter was still talking. "Sure there are advantages of having electric tampered DNA. I bet you save a lot on your electric and water bills."**

**There's a reason why Peter talks a lot when battling bad guys. It's because he's scared, not scared stiff, just scared. Anybody would be, especially when you're facing guys that can fry you and a man with four extra arms or a tail. But the thing that scares him the most is when they threaten his family or friends. Aunt May is all Peter has. She's like his mum. She's young enough to be his mum. Only 52 years old. She devoted half her life to look after Peter and so did Uncle Ben. His only friends are Harry, MJ and now Gwen. Harry was always sticking up for Peter whenever Flash bullied him. Of course, being the richest kid in school made him automatically popular. At one point Flash was beating the living crap out of Peter. He was on the floor bruised and blooded. Just as Flash was about punch Peter in the face one more time, Harry stepped in. Swore at Flash and told him to get lost. Flash threw the first punch and missed. From there Harry showed him "who's boss" as he liked to say. He was the greatest friend Peter ever had. Then there was Mary Jane. The girl Peter had fancied. He had just never plucked up the courage to ask her out. Until she did. Mary was great, always there for Peter whenever he needed someone to talk to. Now there was Gwen, she seemed nice and thought Spider-Man was the greatest thing since Spring break. Peter was growing found of her, too.**

**Suddenly Peter got hit by one off Electro's bolts. "OW!! That really smarts!" **

**Electro just laughed. **

"**Ok, now I'm going to kick your butt." Peter jumped up and webbed up Electros hands. "Huh, why didn't I think of that earlier?" Said Peter.**

**Electro tensed his body and then shot out a dome of electricity. The web had disintegrated and the force of the blast shot Peter out of the window. **

**He went flying down to the ground at great speed. He landed with a thud. His costume was ripped and torn. The last thing he saw was a figure of someone standing over him.**

**SOME TIME LATER**

**When Peter woke up he immediately looked around. He was in a church and not a coffin in sight (thank God). He stood up but felt dizzy and fell back to the ground. A man walked in, he was wearing a red leather suit and had a Billy club in his right hand. **

"**Who are you?" Peter asked.**

"**I'm Daredevil, and I need your help."**

**IN NORMAN OSBORN'S MANSION**

**Norman Osborn was down stairs in the cellar. Down there he was working on a formula marked GOBLIN. It was a green liquid in a glass tube. **

"**I must finish it, got to finish it." Norman muttered to himself. **

**Suddenly he heard footsteps. **

"**Must finish what Dad?" It was Harry, he was standing there smiling. **

**Norman's eyes widened, then a malicious smile ran across his face like a snake in the long grass.**

"**Son." He began. "Come here a minute and try this."**

**BACK AT THE CHURCH**

**Peter sat there rubbing his head. "So, what you want is my help to take down the Kingpin even though I've put him in hospital, he's gone missing and no one knows where to look for him?"**

**Daredevil just nodded. **

"**You don't talk much do you?" Asked Peter.**

**Daredevil just frowned at him.**

"**I rest my case." Said Peter.**

**Daredevil just smiled. **

"**Ok, I'm in, so is it just us or are there any more?"**

**Daredevil stood up. "Just one more." He walked to the door. "I'll come and find you when I'm ready." He pushed open the door and aimed his Billy Club at the edge of a building. A small hook flew out and attached itself to the building. Then he swung off into the night air. **

"**Time I head home." Peter thought.**

**NEXT MORNING **

**Peter awoke to the buzzing of his alarm. **

"**Friday at last, think I'll see if Harry, MJ and Gwen want to hang out on Saturday." **

**He jumped out off bed and got himself ready for school and rushed his breakfast down then run out of the house. Aunt May just sat there at the breakfast table. "Wow! He must be the fastest moving sixteen year old in New York." She thought to herself. **

**Peter ran across the road to Mary's house and rung the door bell. **

"**This is going to be great, me, Mary, Harry and Gwen all going out together and I'm not going to be Spider-Man for the whole day. Just me and my friends having fun." Ever since had got his powers he had always been rushing about ditching his friends to save New York from people in metal arms or villains calling themselves 'The Shocker'.**

**Tomorrow would be different, tomorrow would be Spider-Man's day off. **

**Mary answered the door in tears.**

"**Mary, what's wrong?" Peter asked. **

"**Its Harry, he's in hospital from a serious drug overdose."**

**NEXT: Life.**

**Please read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7: Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 7**

**Life.**

**Life. That's all people say, "That's life kid." "Life's a bitch." Or "Life's not fair, get used to it."**

**All life is, is one vicious circle, that comes back to bite you in the butt. But for one person in particular "life" hasn't been fair at all. It's been one bad thing after another. First he lost his parents, both of them died. Got shot. Next, a DNA tampered spider bit him. Then his uncle died. He's been beaten to a pulp, god only knows how many times, and now his best friend is in hospital from a drug overdose. **

**Two words LIFE SUCKS! **

"**Why does this always happen? I wake up happy for once in my life, go round to a friend's house to ask if we can all hang out on Saturday, and this happens." Thought Peter. **

**Peter and Mary walked up to the desk.**

**Mary spoke first. "We're here to see Harry Osborn."**

**The woman at the desk looked up. "And who are you two?"**

**Peter cut in. "His friends."**

"**Ok, down the corridor and fifth on your left."**

**They both walked down the corridor when Mary grabbed Peters hand and pulled him back.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**Mary started to cry. "Why would he do this to himself Peter?"**

"**I don't know why."**

**He hugged her and then said. "Come on; let's go see how our friend is."**

**As they went to walk into the room the door opened and Peter got that weird feeling.**

"**It's almost like "Spider sense"." Peter thought.**

**It was Norman Osborn walking out of the room. He seemed more bulky and taller. Also, he ever so slightly flashed green. But why was he triggering Peter's spider sense, which he now called it.**

"**Peter, Mary, I see you've come to visit my son. Keep an eye on him for me will you?"**

**He patted Peter's shoulder then walked off.**

"**Wow, he didn't seem that angry, if at all." Said Mary.**

**They walked into Harry's room and saw two ton of wires all hooked up to him. A doctor was in the room too. **

"**Are you relatives of Harry's?" Asked the doctor.**

**Peter answered. "Almost, we're his best friends, all known each other since we were little."**

"**Well I'm sorry to tell you this but he's in a very deep coma."**

**Mary stood up. "What did he inject himself with?"**

"**We don't know. It was a mix of separate drugs. Its was like an enhancement drug, but on huge scale. We tried to look it up on the internet but when ever we got close to something it got locked down by something called S.H.I.E.L.D."**

"**S.H.I.E.L.D? What has Nick Fury got to do with this? If this is his fault he'll pay." Peter thought.**

**The doctor carried on. "Anyway I'll be checking up on Harry throughout the day and if anything happens good or bad, just press the emergency button."**

**Peter smiled. "Thanks doctor…."**

"**Reilly, Ben Reilly."**

**There was a knock on the door and a man walked in. He was tall and in his late twenties. He had red hair and wore red glasses and a dark blue suit. He also had a stick with him, because he was blind. **

"**Sorry to interrupt but I need to borrow Peter for a minute."**

**Peter and Mary looked at each other, then Peter got up.**

"**Ok, sure."**

**They both walked outside the room and into an empty room.**

"**Its time, Spider-man." Said the man.**

"**What!?" Cried out Peter.**

"**Its time to take down the Kingpin."**

"**Daredevil? You're Daredevil, but you're….. I mean."**

**Daredevil cut in and smiled. "Blind?"**

"**Kinda."**

"**Tell the girl you have to go."**

"**Ok I'll be back in a minute."**

**TWO MINUTES LATER.**

**All three of them were inside the car. Daredevil, Spiderman and Iron Man.**

"**So….."Peter said trying to think of something to talk about. **

**Daredevil turned round to Peter. "Just so we're even my name is Matt Murdock and this is Tony Stark aka Iron Man."**

**Peter's face lit up. "Iron Man? The Iron Man!?"**

**Tony smiled. "The one and only kid."**

**Matt looked at Peter. "How come I didn't get that reaction? The Daredevil!?"**

"**I was half unconscious."**

**Tony butted in. "Did he did that to you?"**

"**No, I was fighting Electro, and he kind of shot me with his electric powers and I went out of a window."**

**Tony sat back. "Do you know how many of my bodyguards he put in hospital? FIVE. FIVE of them." **

**Matt started talking again. "I told you, I had to see you and they…….got in the way."**

**Suddenly the limo stopped.**

**The three of them got out and the limo drove off.**

"**Here we are." Said Tony. "Stark Tower."**

**Matt told them the plan as they walked in. "We're going to get changed and then we fly, swing over to where Kingpin's hiding."**

**Peter cut in. "Why did you call it Stark Tower? Was that the best you could come up with or……"**

**They just stared at him. **

"**Carry on."**

**Matt carried on. "Once were inside we'll deal with any security and finally take down The Kingpin of Crime."**

**They all went into their separate rooms and changed. Daredevil was the fist one out followed by Spider-Man. Finally Iron Man came out.**

"**Sorry couldn't do a thing with my mask****." **

**Daredevil just frowned. "Let move out."**

**Peter lent over to Iron Man and whispered. "Sounds like we've got ourselves another Captain America."**

**He laughed. **

"**I heard that!" Said Daredevil. **

**Peter rubbed his head. "Wow, good hearing." **

**12 MINUTES LATER.**

"**We're here." Daredevil reported.**

**It was an old warehouse that looked like it had been abandoned for years.**

"**It's amazing how many of my battles are in a warehouse." Peter stated.**

**All of a sudden the doors flung open and the Kingpin was standing there. On his own.**

"**Gentlemen, I've been expecting you. Come inside."**

**Peter put his arm on their shoulders. "Wait it could be a trap."**

**Kingpin just laughed. "No traps here my boy." **

**Daredevil carried on walking. "He's telling the truth, for once."**

**Iron Man looked around. "****No other life form detected.****" (Tony was glad he installed info red vision in his armour)**

"**It's just us here." Kingpin smiled.**

"**You're going down Fisk." Threatened Daredevil.**

**He laughed again. "Is that so, well first you'll have to beat me."**

**Next Chapter: Justice. **

**Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Justice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel. **

**Also I borrowed a line from Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects and Spider-Man 3 the game. **

**Chapter 8 **

**Justice.**

**Daredevil aimed his Billy club at Kingpin and fired it at him. A long grappling hook came out of it.**

**Kingpin grabbed hold of it and pulled it towards himself. Daredevil came flying towards him and he grabbed him by the neck. "Pathetic." He whispered.**

**Peter jumped at Kingpin and landed a punch to his head. He dropped Daredevil and went flying into a wall.**

"**You little $#" Shouted Wilson.**

**Daredevil run over to Wilson and swung his foot at him, he dodged him. Wilson threw a punch and missed, then Iron Man rammed himself into the side of Fisk.**

**Wilson stood up and shouted. "I'll kill you all!!!" **

**He picked up a pole and swung it at Iron Man and Daredevil, they both went flying.**

**Peter shot two strands of webbing at the pole and said. "I think someone needs a nap."**

**Fisk's face scrunched up in anger, he hated it when Spider-man made fun of him.**

"**First we take away your toys." Peter pulled as hard as he could on the web lines. The pole came flying out of his hands and landed on the floor with a clanging noise.**

**Peter carried on talking in that mocking tone. "Then we put you to sleep." He jumped towards Wilson with his fist scrunched up as tight as possible, but Wilson was one step ahead and struck Peter around the face and then in the chest. He fell to the floor holding his ribs.**

"**There goes a rib bone…….or two, or five."**

**Wilson stood there laughing. "Three super heroes come here to take me down and now look at them, all washed up. Daredevil, the man without fear. All of a sudden afraid of dying. Iron Man, all broken down, what's wrong, your suit run out of oil. And last but not least Spider-Man." **

**He picked up Peter by his arms. **

"**If I ever find out who you are ill kill you and everyone you know."**

"**You don't know who I am?" Said Peter in shock. Kingpin already knew that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. How could he not remember? "Wait!" Peter replayed the moment in his head when he hit Kingpin on the head with a piece of debry. It must have given him amnesia. Peters thought was interrupted by men rushing in through the door of the warehouse. There were all of the Kingpins men, heading towards Spider-Man, Iron Man and Daredevil. Peter kicked Kingpin in the stomach and pulled his arms free of Wilson's grasp. Iron Man and Daredevil picked them selves**

**up, Iron Man headed over to the "goons" as he called them and started to take a few out. Daredevil threw his Billy club at Wilson's face. It went straight into his jaw and blood flew out of his mouth. **

"**Times up Fisk!" Shouted Daredevil.**

**He threw a punch at Wilson and it landed round the side of his face. Wilson held his jaw.**

"**I've already killed your father and dealt with your little girlfriend, now its time I deal with you."**

**He lunged for Daredevil but was counted by an uppercut. Wilson threw a punch at him but was blocked by a fist and countered again. Daredevil spun round and landed a kick then punch followed by a head butt on Wilson; he still wasn't on top form. After all he had been broken out of hospital and still a little weak after his previous encounter with Spider-Man. Wilson threw another punch at Daredevil but he simply jumped out the way. **

**Meanwhile Spider-Man and Iron Man were still fighting Kingpin's goons.**

"**Where do they keep coming from?!" Shouted Peter. **

"**How the hell should I know?****" Shouted back Iron Man, contently firing blast after blast of plasma energy.**

**Peter carried on talking amidst the fighting. "Its alright for you though, all you have to do is fire them energy beams at them and there gone, on the floor. While I have to kick there buts the old fashion way, and another thing… "**

"**Do you ever stop talking?!****" Cut in Iron Man.**

"**Not a chance!!" Called back Peter. **

"**They're starting to thin out." Shouted Iron Man.**

**He aimed the palm of his hand at three of the kingpin's men and shot out a white plasma beam, as it hit them with considerable force they went flying through a window. Peter jumped up in the air and punched two of the men on the head then shot another two webs at two more of Kingpin's goons. He pulled on the web strands sharply and they crashed together. Every time he looked round Daredevil and Kingpin were still fighting, both exchanging punches. Iron Man carried on punching his way through Kingpins goons. They were starting to thin out, only ten left. **

"**Five each then?****"****Called out Iron Man.**

**Peter jumped up and landed in the middle of them. One of the men couldn't wait any longer and run towards him. **

"**Wow, your eager to get your butt kicked aren't you?" Peter jumped up and kicked the man in the stomach then hit his head and he hit the floor. **

"**Who's next then?"**

**Iron Man rammed two of his five men and they went flying into a wall, another one tried to sneak up behind him but just got an elbow to the chest and a punch to the face. He held up both of his palms and aimed them at the last two men and fired them, two plasma beams shot out and covered both of the men and they crashed to the floor. "****You look like your going to cry****." He mocked. **

**Peter was still fighting the men, picking them of one by one, two of the men came running at Peter from either side but were both countered by a split kick. Then he jumped up in the air (again) and shot out two web lines wich attached themselves to the floor then Peter pulled hard and he landed on both of the men. He stood up and brushed himself down.**

"**There, that weren't so hard."**

**Iron Man looked over at all of Kingpin's men, all in crumpled up in a pile. **

"**There not going anywhere****." He replied.**

**They both looked over to where Daredevil and Kingpin were fighting, but no one was there.**

"**What?! Where are they?" Peter cried out.**

**Iron Man looked around. "****I'm scanning for them……there on the roof!****"**

**Peter shot out a web line and swung up to the roof, Iron Man flew up there thanks to the rocket boosters in his boots.**

**Kingpin was on the floor bruised and battered, his mouth was dripping blood. Daredevil's costume was ripped and torn, there were both warn out, barely conscious. Daredevil had a sharp metal spike in his hand and was holding over Kingpin. **

"**Daredevil, what are you doing?" Peter knew what he was doing, but he had to try to distract him.**

"**I'm finishing it. He won't hurt anybody else now. I already lost my father and Electra to him."**

"**Just put it down Daredevil.****" Iron Man slowly walked over to him.**

"**You two can go now, you don't have to stay for this."**

"**Don't do this please, we can……." Peter was cut off from the weird feeling in the back of his head, Daredevil looked like he could sense it to. **

**Two helicopters came flying down to where they were all standing; behind them was another helicopter but a bit bigger than the previous two, it looked like it had a holding cell inside it. A man stepped out of the helicopter he wore a dark blue leather jacket, black pants, top and shoes. He was bald and had an eye patch over his left eye; and had a beard; his skin was also black too.**

"**We got this under control now, Iron Man go back headquarters the teams got a mission and they require your aid." **

"**Yes sir." ****And with that Iron Man flew off to help his team.**

**Daredevil went too stab Kingpin but one of the men in the helicopter shot out a blue light at him. He fell to the ground.**

"**What did you do to him?!" Shouted Peter.**

"**We stunned him; he'll wake up in his apartment tomorrow morning and still be a hero not a murderer. **

**Two men came out of the helicopter and picked up Fisk and loaded him in to the larger helicopter.**

"**How did you know where to come?!" Peter asked.**

"**You do know Tony works for us." Fury made a signal to the helicopter pilot and he flew off.**

**Suddenly it came across Peter's mind. "What did you do to Harry?"**

**Nick Fury's face stiffened then went soft.**

"**Nothing, we didn't do anything to him. His father did."**

**Next time: There is a new villain in New York and he calls himself Green Goblin, how will Peter square up in his fist fight against this super powered maniac. **

**Also somebody else has come back from the dead…..and he's no friend of Spider-Man's. **

**Next Chapter: Birth of a Goblin. **

**Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9: Birth of a Goblin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel. The Green Goblin look I'm using in this story is the ultimate one, and I don't own that either. I find that he best suits the part. **

**Chapter 9**

**Birth of a Goblin.**

**Peters face widened in shock. "WHAT!!!" He shouted.**

**Fury sighed. "Look, what I'm going to tell you now didn't happen, I was only supposed to come here to take Kingpin away. Norman Osborn was working on a formula, it was called GOBLIN and it was going to put to put OSCORP on the map, big time."**

"**What was the formula?" Asked Peter.**

"**A super soldier serum. He was going to sell it to the highest bidder."**

"**He can't do that though." **

"**Yes and no, it's complicated. Anyway, before he could auction it off he had to test it, he used animals first, some made it through, some didn't. But for the ones that did make it through it had a side effect. Madness. Sure they were stronger and faster but more violent, eventually they tore themselves apart.**

**Osborn was getting more and more frustrated by this and started hiring more experienced genetic scientists. That's when we found out about what he had been doing, he had hired one of my men. Of course what he was doing was still legal so it didn't bother us….much. It was when he started using human test subjects that it caught our eye. When there were injected with it they suffered the same fate as the animals. I also believe you stopped one that had escaped a while back and if you thought he was wrong you were lucky, you weren't there when we saw the worst. They all gained strength and agility, but madness too. Most of them would tear themselves apart just like the animals. After a while the scientists had figured out what was wrong, it was their DNA, the formula needed a certain DNA to work with. If the buyers ever found that out it wouldn't sell."**

**Peter held his head. "Why didn't you just bust him there and then?"**

"**We couldn't because we shouldn't have known what he was doing, we were spying on him and it's against the law to spy on Americans on American soil. As a matter of fact I'm breaking several laws right now so shut up and listen. Eventually they found out what DNA was needed and surprise, surprise it was Osborn's. But the formula still needed a few tweaks here and there, in the end Osborn himself was working on it. When he thought it was finely finished he tried it on his son. But once again we were spying on him so it's no good. He's decided not to sell it but use it on himself after he saw what happened to you and Harry."**

"**Me!" Peter cried out.**

"**Yes you, it was his spider that bit you remember, technically he owns you and your powers."**

**Fury's helicopter came flying back and lowered itself. Fury got on and smiled at Peter. "Don't worry kid we'll be watching and waiting." **

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT.**

**Peter was in his bedroom watching TV when the news came on, it read SPECIAL REPORT.**

"**Breaking news! There has been a daring robbery at First National Bank today. The robber called himself Mysterio. He was believed to have been killed by Spider-Man only a few days ago. He is to be considered armed and dangerous after killing two police men and badly injuring a security guard….."**

**Peter turned off the TV. **

"**I didn't kill him then, thank god. Maybe I can get finally get some decent sleep." He thought. **

**AT THE OSBORN MANSION.**

**Norman Osborn was in his office. This was the only room Harry wasn't allowed in.**

**On the table were two syringes. One of then was filled with a blue liquid and the other had red liquid in it. He picked up the syringe with the red liquid, pulled up his sleeve and injected himself in the arm. For a moment nothing happened, then his eyes went red and his started to get bigger and bigger. His skin turned green and horns pushed themselves out of his head. The muscles in his arms grew more and more. His body was rippling with green muscle, he had turned himself into some kind of monster. He stood there for a while just staring at the floor, his breathing was heavy and when he spoke his voice was deeper. He clenched his hand and concentrated, suddenly it burst into fire and he started to laugh out loud.**

**THE NEXT DAY AT MIDTOWN HIGH.**

**Peter, Harry, MJ and Gwen were walking to their class.**

"**So, what're you guys doing after school?" Asked Harry.**

"**I got to go to work." Peter replied. "My boss says he wants a serious talk about my job as a photographer there."**

**Harry looked at MJ. "And you?"**

"**I've got to work too, have to get my money somehow."**

"**Gwen?" He looked at Gwen and smiled.**

"**Nothing." She replied**

"**Good, you can come out with me and Liz. Hey Mary you haven't seen Liz today have you?"**

**She shook her head. "No, Why?"**

"**Well I was…"**

**Peter's head started to tingle.**

"**Oh no, bad feeling kicking in." He thought.**

**Suddenly there was a huge explosion and fire was everywhere, the sprinklers went off.**

**Kids were screaming and running about like headless chickens. Teachers appeared out of their classrooms and started to escort the students out of the building. Peter turned round to see a huge green monster standing there, his hands were on fire and he stared straight at Peter and said **

"**Goblin gonna get ya!****"**

**He hurled another fire ball and it exploded on a wall.**

**Peter jumped at the monster and punched him in the jaw. He had to try and get it outside into the open, away from the school. Peter punched the monster again and back flipped off of it. He opened up his school bag and took out his web shooters and attached them round his wrist. He started to take off his top (Just as well he decided to wear his costume underneath his normal clothes.) The monster lunged for Peter and he was caught by surprise, he was faster than Peter thought. They both went through the wall and landed on a car parked outside. Luckily Peter had managed to get his mask on. All the kids were crowding around looking at the fight; the teachers were trying to pull them away but were also interested as well. **

**The monster whispered into Peter's ear and said "****Parker.****" **

**Peter kicked with all his might and the monster went flying into the schools wall, Peter shot two web lines and they attached they selves to the wall and he used them as a slingshot, he went hurtling towards the monster and kicked him through the wall. **

"**Oh well done Parker, bravo. I was supposed too get him out of the school and away from everybody else, but no, instead, I knock him back into school, WELL DONE!!!!" Thought Peter.**

"**PARKER!!!!****"**** Shouted the monster. **

"**How do you know me?!"**

**It jumped towards Peter and landed on him. **

"**Time to****die!****" **

"**WHO ARE……Norman??!!"**

"**FREEZE!!!" Shouted out a voice.**

**Peter looked up and saw Nick Fury standing there with at least 12 S.H.I.E.L.D solders behind him. **

"**Stay right where you are Osborn."**

**Norman jumped at Fury but he fired his gun and Norman went flying through the wall.**

**Peter shot a web line at Osborn and pulled it towards himself, as he went flying towards him Osborn turned around and punched him. He laughed and shouted. "****Goblin cannot lose!!****" And with that he jumped off into the distance. Peter pulled himself up and followed.**

**Fury shouted. "Kid, wait!"**

**But he was too far away to hear.**

**Peter was moving as fast as he could to catch up with this goblin monster, but he was fast as well, really fast. Peter shot a web at goblin and it attached itself on his arm, he pulled and goblin fell to the floor with a loud thud. Peter landed next to him.**

"**So Osborn, were you going for the Hulk look with the ripped trousers or just plain stupid look?" **

"**Ha ha ha ha! Says you running around in a little spider costume**** wearing blue tights. I'm going to give you a choice now Peter****work with me and do what I say and I wont hurt any of your family or friends. I'll even pay you**** you are mine peter you belong you me it was my spider!!!! But if you say no ill kill your aunt and girlfriend right in front of your eyes**** and you won't be able to do a thing about it.****"**

**Peter felt his fists clench and his lips tighten, his whole body was tensed in anger.**

**He jumped on to goblin and punched him, he fell to the floor and Peter started to punch his head against the solid concrete.**

"**YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS YOU $#!!!!!! STAY THE & AWAY!!!!!" He kept punching Osborn as hard as he could.**

"**You're nothing you hear me NOTHING! You're just a sick and twisted man and I swear I'll kill you right here right now!"**

**Can Spidey kill the Green Goblin or will Goblin get to Aunt May and Mary Jane first!**

**Plus, Peter finds a new suit. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Black Suit.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Black Suit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel. The Green Goblin look I'm using in this story is the ultimate one, and I don't own that either. I find that he best suits the part.**

**Chapter 10**

**The Black suit **

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! You couldn't kill me if you tried to peter**** you're too much of a hero**** you have to do what's right, Or have you finally got the spine to do it**** to kill someone who is threatening your****……"**

**He was cut off by a punch to the face. Goblin snarled and spat out blood. He clenched his fist and punched Peter as hard as he could, the next thing Peter knew he was inside an office with people crowding over him. **

"**Is he alive?" Asked somebody.**

"**He took quite a punch from that green dude." Replied another.**

**Peter pulled himself to his feet, his vision was fuzzy and his legs felt like goo. There was a thud outside then Goblin pulled himself up, everybody stood still and said nothing. **

"**Can you save all these people, hero?****" **

"**NO!! Leave them alone, it's me you want."**

**He smiled maliciously.**

"**Very well****."**

**He grabbed Peters face and threw him out of the window and into another building. While Peter was flying through the air he thought, "Why do maniacs keep throwing me through windows?" He landed on a lab bench. Glass had ripped holes in his costume and his skin was scratched. He looked up, the scientists were all staring at him.**

"**That's alright you lot just stand their while I've got a back full of glass."**

**They just stared blankly at him.**

"**It would be a good idea to run away now seen's there's going to be a big green monster coming to get me in a minute or two…."**

**Peter looked at the scientist coats, it read FBI Science Division.**

"**FBI?!"**

"**PARKER!!!!****"**

"**For god sakes stop shouting out my name in public!!!!!!"**

**Goblin jumped at Peter, he grabbed Peter's neck and pushed it against the table. He felt his head hit some glass and a soft gooey substance in his hair. "What is that?" Thought Peter. "Wait, my mask isn't ripped for once so how in the……"**

**Suddenly this black substance climbed up his head and spread itself across his body, his whole suit turned black. For a moment he couldn't see but when he could he saw Goblin standing there in amazement. Peter clenched his fist and felt this new strength run through his body.**

"**Well what do you know?" He said.**

**Peter punched Goblin as hard as he could and he went flying out of the window and into a couple of cars.**

"**Not nice to be punched or thrown out a window is it?!" Shouted Peter. **

"**This isn't over Parker!!!!!!****" ****Goblin shouted back. His eyes were red with frustration, he had underestimated Peter.**

"**Whatever!"**

**He went to chase after Goblin when FBI agents burst into the room and pointed their guns at Peter.**

"**HANDS IN THE AIR AND TAKE OFF THE SUIT NOW!!!!!!!" Screamed an agent. **

"**Um, no."**

"**Take it off now or we will kill you!" **

"**Like I said the first time, NO!" **

**And with that Peter jumped out of the window and shot out a web line, but instead of shooting out a web line from his wrist it came out of his fingers. All he did was think about it. "Wow, this is really going to save me money." He thought. "All the stuff I needed to make web fluid cost me a bundle. This suit is brilliant, I feel so strong and so much faster, plus the webbing is like………organic. I wonder if it ever runs out. God, I feel so good so, healthy. Best I've felt in days. I sure kicked Osborn's butt, in the end. But why did he turn himself into that thing, and what am in going to tell Harry? Oh hi Harry how's you day been? Well that's good, me, well it's been ok apart from your dad turning into a big green monster threatening to kill innocent people and beating the crap out of me. But I won in the end. Yeah like that's going to happen. I can't tell Harry because that fight will be on the news and then I'll have to tell him the truth because I don't like lying to my friends. Wow! My life is complicated. On the plus side at least I got this new suit" **

**He looked down at his new black suit; his muscles were really showing, almost bulging out of his costume.**

"**All I need now is a spider on my…."**

**And from that thought a white spider appeared on him, it covered his chest and his back.**

"**THIS SUIT IS SO COOL!!!!!!"**

**THE NEXT DAY AT MIDTOWN HIGH**

"**Hey, MJ!" Called out Peter.**

**Mary turned round. "Hi Peter."**

"**Did you see the fight?"**

"**You and that green monster thing?"**

"**Yeah, well what did you think?"**

"**What do you mean what do I think? You've never asked me that."**

"**Did you see the new suit?"**

"**Oh the black one, yes I saw it, were did you get it from?"**

"**In a lab, you know that Goblin monster threw me through a window."**

"**The fist time or the second."**

**Peter frowned. "Not funny, anyway it was the second time, as he had me up against a lab bench my head smashed into this glass container and this black……thing climbed up my head."**

**Mary's face was blank. "Right."**

"**I'm serious; it was being tested by the FBI Science Division. But the power on it is amazing, it enhances my abilities ten fold."**

"**Well good for you Mr Parker, you should be very proud of yourself."**

"**You know what, I am."**

"**One thing though Peter, who was that green thing."**

**Peter felt his heart sink at this question, poor Harry he thought.**

"**Well, its Harry's dad."**

**Mary's mouth was wide open in disbelief.**

"**Oh my god."**

"**You can't tell Harry, promise me."**

"**I….I promise."**

"**And I don't know what to do."**

**The bell rung for first lesson. Peter and Mary hardly talked all morning, not because they were angry with each other, but they felt guilty for Harry, and it only made things worse because Harry didn't turn up for school. At lunch time Peter and Mary were sitting down watching soccer practice. **

**Mary broke the silence. "I'm not angry with you Peter."**

"**I know and I'm not with you either." **

**Peter saw someone with the radio on.**

"**I just can't believe…."**

"**Shh!" Peter cut in. He strained his ear to listen to it. **

"**And reports have confirmed that there is a giant mechanical rhino causing destruction in Midtown…."**

"**Mary I've got to go!"**

"**Where?"**

**But Peter had already run off. He jumped over the fence and his costume appeared on his body. A web line shot out of his chest and latched on to a building, it contracted itself and Peter shot into the air.**

**A short time later Peter arrived at his destination. The news report was right; it was a huge mechanical Rhino.**

**Peter landed behind him. "Hey horny i……….no wait that didn't sound right."**

**Rhino turned round to face Peter. His eyes shone ruby red. **

"**DIE!!!!" He lowered his head and run straight for Peter.**

**Peter just about jumped out of the way in time.**

"**Whoa! Aren't we supposed to do that hero and villain banter first, then fight?"**

"**NO!!!!!! No talking!" Rhino cupped his hands together and hit the ground with all his might, all the cars on the road flew up into the air.**

**Peter shot out a web line and pulled himself to the cars in midair, he spun round and dodged the first two, then landed on the next car and jumped onto the next one then back flipped in front of two more. He put out his hands and pushed the other two out of the way. This suit was really coming in handy.**

**Peter shot out two more web lines which attached themselves to the floor, Peter pulled and he kicked Rhino in the head. He clenched his fist and punched Rhino in the chest then shot out a web line and web hammered Rhino against the floor. He tried to pull himself to his feet but Peter punched him again and webbed him to the floor.**

"**ARRRRGGGG!!!!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" Rhino screamed. He pulled himself up and ripped the web that was attached to him and the road, he went to punch Peter but missed, he spun round and punched again but was blocked. Peter grabbed a piece of jagged metal and smacked Rhino in the face until he was on the floor, then he put both of his hands on the jagged metal and lunged it into Rhinos chest.**

**Rhino went limp. **

**Peter gasped. "What have I done?" **

**Has Peter finally snapped and killed Rhino? **

**Plus Peter and Gwen start to get closer.**

**Next Chapter: Over the Edge. **


	11. Chapter 11: Over The Edge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 11**

**Over the Edge**

**Rhino wasn't moving, he lay as a still as a stone, lifeless.**

**Peter began to panic, his breathing heavier and he was starting too sweat. People got out of their cars and walked over slowly, they also started to mutter and point at Peter. **

"**No no no no, I didn't mean to kill him. What if it's another illusion, or…..or. Oh god, oh god, oh god." He kept going over the fight in his head, so much anger and……pain. **

**All of a sudden there was a strange hissing noise coming from Rhino's suit. His chest opened up and steam blinded him for a second. But when the steam disappeared he could see a man inside Rhino, he was controlling him. **

"**Please no more, I beg of you." **

**Peter sighed with relief. "Lucky." He thought.**

**THE NEXT DAY AT MIDTOWN HIGH**

**Peter and MJ were sitting at a table eating their lunch when he saw Flash push into the food line. He pushed straight pass Gwen. Normally Peter wouldn't do anything about this but today he was feeling more confident, he got up and walked over to where Flash was now standing.**

**Peter grabbed Flash's arm. "Move!" He said.**

**Flash glared at Peter. "Get the hell off me you spaz!" He shoved Peter away.**

"**Back off the line, now!"**

"**Or what?" **

**Peter said nothing.**

"**That's right Parker, back down. You know I'd only win in a fight anyway. Then you'd go cry to Mommy and Daddy, oh wait, the're dead aren't they." **

**Peter clenched his fist. He was so angry he could almost punch Flash through a wall.**

"**Pathetic." He smiled.**

**That was it. That was freaking it. Peter lunged for Flash and grabbed him by the neck, he punched him in the stomach and threw him on the floor. Flash jumped up and ran to the windows that covered the food court. He almost looked like a fly trying to get out of a closed window. Peter walked over to him and grabbed his top. He pushed him up against the window and nutted him. Blood flew out of his nose. **

"**PETER STOP IT!!!" Mary cried out. **

**Peter turned round to see everybody looking, mouths wide open in shock. He dropped Flash and stumbled backwards.**

"**I…….I……" He stuttered, then he run out of the food court.**

**Flash was on the floor crying holding his stomach and nose.**

**Peter run as fast as his legs took him, he didn't even know where he was anymore.**

"**What the hell had happened back there?" He thought. "Oh god, I'm in so much trouble. Aunt May is going to kill me. What's the time?" He thought, and from that a watch appeared on his wrist. "Wow! This suit does everything." He looked at his watch, it read 13:47. **

**He sat down on a bench and put his head into his hands. "What am I going to do?"**

**A voice answered back. "Run away." **

"**Huh?!" Peter looked up and saw Gwen standing there.**

**She sat down next to him.**

"**How did you find me?" Questioned Peter.**

"**Just luck I guess."**

"**I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't mean to…"**

**She cut in and put her hands on Peters. "Hey don't be sorry, Flash had it coming to him anyway. It was a low blow about what he said." **

**Peter sighed. "My aunt is going to kill me."**

**Gwen smiled to her self. "I heard that was the second time you've beaten up Flash, you're making quite a habit of it Mr Parker."**

**Peter and Gwen looked at each other.**

"**After all you did do it for me." Gwen whispered.**

**She lent in and kissed Peter, then with a sharp jolt pulled herself away. "I…..I……" She stuttered, and with that she ran off. **

"**Gwen, wait!" Shouted out Peter, but she was too far away.**

**Peter sat back down on the bench. "For £$& sakes!!!!" He shouted out. People turned round and stared at him in disgust. **

"**Why is my life so screwed?" Thought Peter.**

**LATER THAT DAY AT THE PARKER HOUSE.**

**Peter walked in through the front door of his house to see Aunt May standing there. Peter had already thought out what he was going to say, it all depended on how angry Aunt May was.**

"**Peter Benjamin Parker!" She hollered.**

"**Aw crap! Middle name, I am so screwed."**

**Peter shut the door behind him as he didn't want people looking in from the street as some already were.**

"**What the hell do you think you were doing?!"**

**He went to defend himself. "I..." But was cut off.**

"**Not only do I get a call for school saying you were absent for your last two lessons, I also get told that you've beaten the $ out of a pupil!"**

"**Wow! She is angry, Aunt May never swears." Peter only heard her swear once and it was at Uncle Ben. He had gone out on a Saturday night with his friends to the pub and not come home until Sunday morning. His excuse was that he saw an alien and run back to the pub for cover."**

"**Peter! Are you even listening to me?"**

"**Yes I am."**

"**Why did you do it Peter?"**

**Peter went into the lounge and sat down, Aunt May followed him.**

"**I saw Flash push in front of the line in the food court. He always does it and it always used to be in front of me, but this time it was in front of Gwen."**

"**That's the new girl isn't it." Asked Aunt May.**

"**Yes. Anyway, he pushed in front and I'd had enough of it, so I went up to him and said "Go to the back off the line now." He said "Or What, You know I would only win in a fight. Then you'd go crying to Mommy and Daddy, oh wait there dead aren't they." That's when I let loose, I don't know why I did it, I should have just walked away but I couldn't. I was just so angry and I'm sorry Aunt May."**

**Aunt May sighed and hugged Peter. "It's ok. What you did was wrong but you were provoked. I'm going to see your principle tomorrow and get this all sorted out."**

"**I miss them so much, and Uncle Ben." He was fighting to hold back his tears.**

"**I know. Me too."**

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

**Peter lay in bed tossing and turning, dreaming about what had happened at school and with Gwen. He wanted to wake up but his mind wouldn't let him. It started to turn in to a nightmare, everybody was pointing and laughing at him. Osborn was there, but in his Goblin form. **

"**Ill kill your aunt and girlfriend right in front of your eyes and you won't be able to do a thing about it.****" ****Shouted Osborn.**

**Then he saw Mary standing there. "Some superhero you are, everyone who gets close to you either gets hurt or dies."**

"**AAAHH!" Peter woke up with a jolt. He was sweating and breathing heavily, he looked around and was astonished. He saw buildings and cars far down on street level.**

"**This is not good." Peter whispered.**

**His hands and arms were aching, like he had been web swinging.**

"**Why am I hanging upside down, in the middle of Manhattan very late at night?"**

**Peter looked in the reflection of the window, what he sees next he'll never forget. The face looking back at him wasn't his or his mask. It was completely black with no eyes, ears or mouth, not even webbing over it. Then white slits appeared and it went upwards the side of its face, and opened like eyes. Peter pulled of his mask which simply soaked into his suit. A slit was starting to form as its mouth, as it opened its mouth razor blade sharp teeth were shown. They looked capable of cutting metal. As it opened it's mouth it let out a screech that could be heard for miles. The sound of it chilled Peters blood, reminded him of death for some reason. **

"**What are you?"**

**Just as Peter said that it jumped straight for him and broke through the glass and grabbed Peter by the neck.**

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

**Aunt May run into Peter's room half putting on her dressing gown and comforting Peter at the same time.**

"**It's ok Peter it was just a dream, it's over now. It's ok." She hugged Peter as hard as she could.**

"**What the hell was that in the window?" Thought Peter.**

**What was that thing Peter saw in the window in his dreams?**

**And what will Mary say about Peter and Gwen kissing? **

**Plus: Midtown high has another new student, bet you can't guess who. **

**Next Chapter: When Sparks Fly **


	12. Chapter 12: When Sparks Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 12**

**When Sparks Fly**

**AT MIDTOWN HIGH**

**Peter didn't get that much sleep last night, due to the fact of getting the life scared out of him. This is why Peter was falling asleep in class again.**

**Peter's teacher walked over to him and shouted. "PETER, WAKE UP!!!!!"**

**He almost fell out of his chair. "No need to shout." **

"**You were asleep Mr Parker, I suggest in the future you go to bed earlier."**

"**Can't tell me what to do." Peter replied in a sarcastic tone.**

**Mr Morris turned round. If it was one thing he couldn't stand it was children who were rude to him.**

"**I CAN tell you what to do because I am your teacher and what I say goes, understand?!" By now Mr Morris was about and inch away from Peter's face. **

"**You know you shouldn't smoke."**

**For a moment his face was puzzled.**

**Peter carried on. "First of all it's bad for your health, secondly it makes you and your breath stink. So if you wouldn't breathe all over me that would be nice."**

**Everyone in the class was shocked; especially Mr Morris, and then he pointed to the door and very calmly and quietly said one word. "Out."**

**Peter stood up and knocked his chair on the floor. "Whatever!"**

**He opened the door and slammed it behind him, he lent against the wall. "The hell was that?" Thought Peter. "As if I'm not in enough trouble as it is and now I've just shouted at my teacher. What's wrong with me?" **

"**Hey Pete."**

"**Huh?" Peter looked up and was shocked to see who it was.**

"**Harry?" He said in disbelief.**

"**The one and only."**

"**Where have you been?"**

"**At home, ill with the flu."**

"**Yeah, and that's got nothing to do with your father being a super powered freak who injects you with crap." Peter thought.**

"**So, what are you doing standing outside the class."**

"**Oh, I kind of got sent out for shouting at the teacher."**

**Harry smiled and laughed. "Peter Parker you rebel." **

**Peter laughed and rubbed the back of his head.**

**Harry opened the door and walked into the classroom. Peter heard Mr Morris's voice. **

"**Well Mr Osborn it's nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."**

**Harry handed Mr Morris a note. He walked over to the door and shut it without even looking at Peter.**

**LUNCH TIME AT MIDTOWN HIGH**

**Peter walked over to Mary and sat down next to her. **

"**Hi."**

"**Don't talk to me Peter."**

"**Why not?"**

"**You know perfectly well why."**

"**Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't be asking would I."**

**Mary just scowled at him.**

"**Seriously what?!"**

"**You and Gwen, yesterday."**

**Peter still looked confused.**

"**KISSING!!" She screamed out. **

"**Oh."**

"**Oh! Oh what, oh I'm so sorry Mary I got caught up in the heat of the moment or, oh you were never supposed to find out! Which one is it Peter?!"**

"**Either one I pick I lose don't I?"**

"**Don't smart talk me! It didn't even cross your mind to tell me?"**

"**How did you know anyway?"**

"**I saw you; I was out looking for you and saw you."**

"**Look I'm sorry, ok. It was a mistake."**

"**I don't think it was." Mary mumbled.**

"**You know what, fine, I don't need you. You only get in my way as it is."**

"**You've changed Peter."**

"**Whatever!"**

"**Until you change I don't want to be a part of your life."**

**Peter's mouth widened in shock. "You're dumping me?"**

"**Yes Peter, until you sort things out."**

**Mary run off half crying and half trying not to. As she run off she ran into a boy. He turned round and started talking to her. Then he put his arm around her and they walked off. Harry walked passed them and then walked up to Peter. **

"**You do know some other kid has his arms around Mary."**

"**What's his name?" Peter asked coldly.**

"**He's a new kid, just joined today. Met him when I came in late this morning, his name is Eddie Brock. Oh yeah, my dad wants to see you tonight; he said it's about a job at Oscorp." **

**Peter clenched his fist. "I'll remember that name." He whispered to himself. "Wait, your dad wants to see me?"**

"**Yeah, about a future job at Oscorp or something. MJ can come as well he said. We can all have dinner you know, the three of us."**

"**Mary dumped me." Then Peter just walked off.**

"**Oh….that's all right you walk off then, I'll just…..you know." Said Harry.**

"**Hey Harry!" Called out Liz.**

"**Hey Liz." He smiled.**

**MIDTOWN HIGH ROOFTOP**

**Clouds were starting to cover the once blue sky and blocking out the radiant sun. Peter stared up at the now dark and lifeless sky. His black suit suddenly covered his body, apart from his face. "Like hell Osborn wants to offer me a job. Sounds like he wants a rematch from the other day, and that's just what he's going to get." **

**Peter raised his hand into the air and shot out a black web line, he pulled himself into the air. He shot out another web line and pulled it towards himself. He launched himself in to a wall and rebounded back off of it. His movement was more rigid and stiff. It was almost as if he was changing into something else. The clouds started to open up and rain poured out of them on to the streets of New York, and if that wasn't enough it started to thunder and lightning as well.**

**Peter's emotions were getting the better of him. His anger towards Mary Jane in dumping him, and who was this Eddie Brock kid anyway, muscling in on Mary and Peter. But worst of all was his hatred to Norman Osborn. He was now getting his son to do his dirty work for him, and he was still threatening to kill every one of Peter's friends and what he had left of his family. If it's one thing Peter hates is a bully. That was what Osborn was, a bully and a coward. The more he thought of this the more the anger welled up inside of him. Peter was now swinging on instincts, almost as if he had no control over his body.**

**Soon he arrived at Osborn's mansion.**

**Peter jumped in though the window, glass flying everywhere.**

**Osborn was in the corner of the room, he had already injected himself with the serum. But instead of being in ripped pants he was wearing what looked like a body suit. A hooded cape was on his desk. Osborn stood there grinning maliciously. **

**Peter laughed. "First off green skin but now a purple jump suit. As if you didn't already look like a freak already."**

**Norman spoke in his distorted voice. "A lot braver since you got your new costume."**

**Peter clicked his neck. "I'm gonna kick your ass."**

"**Bring it on." Osborn bellowed out.**

**Spider-Man VS. Green Goblin in the ultimate showdown! **

**Nuff said!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Death of Spider-Man**


	13. Chapter 13: The Death of SpiderMan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Death of Spider-Man**

**The rain was pouring down outside now. The thunder could be heard for miles and sudden white flashes would light up the room. At Midtown High lessons had already started. Mary sat next to the window and stared out of it. Harry was flirting with Liz and Gwen was laughing at his poor attempts. Eddie Brock was trying hard to make friends. He got up and moved his books next to Mary without the teacher noticing. **

"**Hey." He said.**

**Mary tuned round. "Oh, hi Eddie."**

"**I know this is a dumb question but are you ok?"**

"**I will be ok."**

"**Still thinking about Peter?"**

"**It's as if he's changed completely."**

"**Maybe you should try talking to him again."**

**Mary sighed. "Maybe."**

**Gwen caught Mary's eye and smiled at her, but Mary just blanked her.**

"**I should go and talk to her."**

**Liz put her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean I'm Mary's best friend and I tried talking to her but got nothing out."**

"**But this is all my fault."**

**Harry butted in. "Wait a minute, I'm confused. What are you talking about?"**

**Liz sighed. "I didn't choose you as a boyfriend for your brains I chose you for your looks, so why don't you just sit there and look sexy."**

**Harry was taken aback by that remark. "Ouch."**

**AT NORMAN OSBORN'S MANSION **

**Goblin lunged for Peter but was countered by an uppercut to the jaw and a kick to the stomach. This didn't stop Goblin though, he pulled himself up off of the ground and swung for Peter. Once, twice, three times, all attempts missed. Peter jumped forward and went to grab Goblin but he got there first and swung Peter round by his arms. He went crashing through Osborn's office door, splinters of wood flying everywhere, but none in Peter's back. He picked himself up off the floor and fired as much web as he could at Goblin and covered him in a web like cocoon. But Goblin simply tore out of it and grabbed what was left of his office door.**

"**Come on Parker**** You call this a fight****."**

**Peter run towards Goblin full of rage from his remark. Goblin smiled and swung the door at Peter's head, but to his surprise Peter punched through it and punched him in the stomach and the face then flipped back while firing two shots of webbing at the floor and sling shooting himself in to Goblin. He went flying through a pillar and crashed into the floor, pulling up a few tiles. Peter run over and picked up the debris of the pillar and smashed it over Goblins head. He howled in pain.**

"**Come on Osborn, you call this a fight."**

**His eye's burst into flames and his voice become deeper and twisted.**

"**You dare do that to me, Norman Osborn****I own you parker your blood is mine**** I will rip your veins out of Your Body and****……"**

**Peter run up to Norman and clocked him around the face.**

"**Shush!" Was his only word.**

**He fried a web line at a bit of jagged wood and pulled it back to him. Peter held it in mid air then lunged it into Goblin's chest.**

**He let out an even louder cry then last time.**

"**I'm fed up with you threatening my family and my friends; you even injected your own son full of crap! So here's my threat, you even talk about my friends or family ever again and I will kill you my self!"**

**Goblin grabbed Peter's head and punched him in the stomach twice then kicked him back into a wall, which he went straight through and into bedroom. It looked familiar. **

"**Wait, this is Harry's room." Peter thought.**

**Osborn stood up and pulled out the chunk of wood from his chest. His blood dripping on the floor, he held his chest then roared and set his hand alight. He looked at Peter and his eyes widened in delight.**

**He knew what would happen and threw a fireball which went straight through the ceiling and burnt out in the rain and wind, which was now streaming in. Peter and Goblin were still fighting each other, punching and kicking, trying anything to win. Peter cupped his hands together and hit Osborn round the face then landed on the floor and kick flipped back into him. He shot a web line to the floor and pulled down on it. Osborn looked up and received a punch in the face. Peter looked round and saw some pipes sticking out of the wall he had just crashed through, they looked like central heating pipes. He shot out another two web lines and pulled them out of the wall into each hand. Goblin jumped off the floor and punched Peter round the face, who in turn, spun round and hit Goblin with the pipe.**

"**COME ON OSBORN!!! FIGHT ME!!!" **

**The reaction to the remark was deadly. Goblin thrusted himself towards Peter, his arms and back on fire, and parts of his clothes burnt off. Peter struck him round the head with the lead pipe. Goblin lay still on the floor. Blood was trickling out of his mouth and chest onto the floor. Peter just stood there, trying to catching his breath. **

"**Its over." He said.**

"**It's not over yet****." ****Goblin tensed then let out what looked like a super nova of fire.**

**Peter got shot backwards into the fireplace. Everything was now burning; the whole place looked like it was going to fall down in a matter of seconds. Peter stood up and looked at his costume, it was torn and parts of it were still burning and his skin was badly cut. The suit started to wriggle and tendrils were growing out of it and attaching them selves to each other. The suit was growing back!**

**Soon it covered the whole of Peter again as if nothing had ever happened, he looked up and Goblin was gone. All that was left was a pool of blood, Peter looked round. Nothing.**

"**OSBORN!!" He shouted out. **

**Then he heard a roar of laughter. It came from upstairs.**

"**OSBORN!!" Screamed Peter again.**

**He ran towards the charred staircase and saw a trail of blood leading upstairs. Peter dashed up it dodging the blazing fire on the stairs, when he reached the top he saw Goblin in his office and he had a needle in his hand. It was the same formula that turned him in to Goblin.**

**Peter shot out a web line at the syringe. "I think you've had enough of that, don't you?"**

**Goblin yelled out and held his chest. ****"****Burning****it's wearing off****The Drug is wearing Off****NEED MORE!!****"**

**Peter run over to him and held out his fist but Goblin reacted faster and sent Peter flying across the room. **

**He pulled the webbing off the syringe and stuck it in his neck. He grew bigger and his already ripped jumpsuit came off.**

**Peter flipped up off the floor. "Thank god your pants are still on because that could have turned ugly."**

"**You die here Parker!!!****" ****He yelled out.**

"**If I had a nickel for every time you said that I'd be rich by now." Peter mocked.**

**Goblin threw himself towards Peter but he jumped out of the way and he went crashing into a wall support. That was the last straw, the whole house started to tremble violently and parts of it started to fall down. Goblin jumped through the roof and headed off into the distance, Peter fired out two webs at the wall and he pulled as hard as he could on them, then let go. It was like a giant slingshot and Peter went flying though the air at great speed. Luckily he could still see Goblin in the far distance, then he realised where he was heading, Midtown High. **

**MIDTOWN HIGH**

**Harry nudged Liz. "Do you know why Peter isn't in class?" **

**Liz sighed. "For the fifth time Harry, no. I don't."**

"**Just wondering." He slumped back in his chair and looked at Mary and Eddie.**

**He nudged Liz again. "Hey Liz…." **

**She spun round and stared at Harry. "I swear if you ask me one more time I'm going slap you so hard…."**

**He cut her off before that sentence was finished. "I was just going to say do you know anything about that Eddie Brock kid."**

"**Oh…" **

**Gwen laughed as Liz was bright red now. "You sure have a temper on you Miss Allan."**

**Peter was swinging through the wind and rain but it didn't bother him, he couldn't even feel it, he was running on pure rage. If he didn't get to Midtown High before Goblin there was no telling what he would do. Thanks to the sheer power of the black suit Peter had survived this long and was starting to catch up with Goblin, but the wind made it all that harder as it was very strong and it was blowing against him. **

"…**.So…." Harry said.**

**Liz turned round. "So what?"**

"**So what do you know about Eddie Brock?" Harry whispered so Eddie wouldn't over hear.**

"**I don't know anything, nobody does. It's as if he appeared out of nowhere."**

"**Thin air as they say." Gwen mocked. **

**Liz carried on despite what Gwen had said. "I mean don't get me wrong he seems like a nice enough kid…."**

"…**..But….." **

"**But nothing Harry, It's up to MJ who she talks too, and by the sound of things she needs to talk to someone. Peter is acting like a bit of a spaz."**

**Gwen was stunned. "UH HELLO, STITTING RIGHT HERE!!!!"**

"**Not you Gwen." Liz replied in a calm tone. "The way he's been acting about it, we know what happened was a mistake. You didn't mean it….right?"**

**Gwen blushed.**

**Liz put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god, you did."**

"**Kind of, it's… it's hard to explain." She stuttered.**

**But Liz's attention was elsewhere, it was at Harry. She looked at him carefully just to make sure she was right and she was. He had fallen asleep, in his seat, in the middle of class.**

"**Unbelievable." Liz thought. **

**Just as she went to wake him the teacher got up and walked over to Harry. He had picked up a ruler and slammed it down on the desk as hard as he could and shouted. **

"**WAKE UP NOW MR OSBORN!!!!"**

**Harry fell out of his seat and shouted out loud. "HOLY $!!!"**

**By now everybody was looking round; Flash was laughing and said to Harry. "You'd the man Harry." **

"**Harry Osborn, what the hell don't you think you are doing?!"**

**Harry stood up straight. "By the looks of things sleeping sir, but don't take it personally, your lesson was riveting."**

**Liz sighed. "Now he uses big words."**

**The teacher started talking again. "What would your father say?"**

**Just as he said that Spider-Man and Goblin came crashing through the wall. Debris flying everywhere, the students were all screaming, which actually drowned out Goblins voice; the only people who could here it were Harry and MJ. **

"**You don't get to defy me Parker****nobody does that to Norman Osborn!!!!****"**

**With all his strength Peter pushed Goblin away and yelled out, ****"****We'll KILL YOU OSBORN, We SWEAR IT!****"**

**15 MINUTES EARLIER**

**Goblin was starting to slow down, he was finally tiring, and he was kneeling down on top of a building breathing heavily. Peter stopped moving too, the suit may have been powerful but he was also starting to tire.**

"**Why do you do this Osborn, why can't it just be you and me? You always have to try and kill someone important to me in my life. WHY!!!!!"**

"**You need to be taught a lesson Peter**** a lesson in life****After all****I've already killed your uncle****."**

**Peters whole world went dark, he fell to his knees. He couldn't breath; he grabbed his mask and tore it off. Parts of it climbed back up on to his leg and sunk in to the suit. Peter didn't know what to do, he threw up over the edge of the building. Peter wiped his mouth then turned round to face Goblin. The suit clung on to Peter's skin and pulled it, his eyes went a pale blue colour. Then a most terrible thing happened. The whole suit engulfed Peter and turned him into some kind of muscle bound monster, with huge sharp teeth and a wet slimy tongue. On his chest was a huge white spider symbol, much like the one Peter had but this was twisted. The corners of it pointed out and its fangs looked like they would jump out and eat you at any moment. **

"**We are Venom and we will kill you!****"**

**Goblin's face froze, almost in fear.**

"**Peter?****" **

**Venom lunged himself at Goblin and they both went flying through a wall into a class full of students. **

**PRESENT TIME**

**Venom grabbed Goblin by the neck and threw him against the black board. Goblin responded to that by picking up two desks (one in each hand) and throwing them at him, but that did little damage. Venom shot out two tendrils but Goblin grabbed hold of them and swung him around then let go. He went flying through another wall and ended up in the corridor. Venom picked up one of the lockers and threw it at Goblin who simply jumped over it; he then picked up another locker and bashed it over Goblin's head. Venom hit him again and again until there was no movement; blood covered the floor and Venom's chest. **

"**Justice has been served****."**

**All the students had been escorted out of school, except for Mary and Harry. They had stayed behind. Harry ran up to Goblin.**

"**DAD!" He shouted.**

"**Harry don't!" Mary went to grab his arm.**

**Venom looked at Harry. "Get the hell away from my Dad!"**

**Venom then looked at Mary, he walked up to her. She screamed and when she went to run away she fell over. ****"****H****…****help me****." **

**Mary looked the monster closely. "Oh my god, Peter?!"**

**Venom grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder.**

**Harry run up to him. "Let her go!" **

**Venom tuned round, and if a monster could ever have sorrow in its eyes this was it. ****"****I'm so sorry Harry****I really am****."**

"**Peter?" He whispered.**

**BREAKING NEWS FLASH **

**A male news reader read out the breaking news. "This is a news flash; earlier on today Spider-Man was seen by several eyewitnesses breaking in to the Osborn mansion and then later on the so called "Goblin" and Spider-Man escaped from the now demolished building. The fight seemed to carry on all the way to the school, Midtown High, were we can now go to."**

**A female reporter was at the scene.**

"**A passer by caught this footage on his phone." The video was of Peter turning into Venom. **

"**It was said that Spider-Man turned in to this monster when the infamous Goblin was talking to him. The creature then fought Goblin to the bitter end, we can now confirm that no students were hurt or killed in the chaos. But two students are missing, a Mary Jane Watson and a Peter Parker; we will inform you if anything else develops, back to the studio."**

"**Thank you Sam." The news reader sat completely still and quiet for a minute. "I'm afraid to say that whatever Spider-Man turned into is far more violent and dangerous. He should be avoided at all costs." He paused again. "Ladies and Gentlemen this could very well be the death of Spider-Man."**

**I am now taking a break at writing The Origins of Spider-Man; I shall start writing them again later on in the year. Thank you for all your support. Excelsior! **


	14. Chapter 14: The Venom Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-man or Marvel.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Venom Within**

**Mary and Venom sat on top of a roof, rain poring down around them and the occasional rumble of thunder and flash of lightning. **

"**Help me Mary****."**

"**Peter what's happened to you, what have you become?"**

"**I don't know, but it hurts****so much pain****so much fear****ARRRGGGG!****"**

**She grabbed the monsters hand and held it tightly. "It's ok; I'm here for you Peter."**

**Venom suddenly grabbed Mary's neck.**

"**THERE IS ONLY VENOM****NO PETER NOW****AND WE WILL RIP YOU OPEN AND FEED ON YOUR CARCASS****."**

**Venom grabbed his head and screamed in pain.**

"**No! Don't you dare touch her****."**

"**But we need to feed on her otherwise we die!****" **

**Mary looked at Venom in horror. It was like there were two of them, Peter and this black suit. She had to do something; something that would give Peter control over the suit.**

"**Peter please don't do this, don't become a killer. What would that do to your Aunt if she found out?"**

"**Aunt May?****"**

"**And what about you're Uncle too? He would never want you to become like this, after all he was a hippy wasn't he? Love and Peace."**

"**Uncle Ben****My uncle Ben****." ****Peter put his head in his hands and fell to his knees. ****"****He killed him Mary**** Norman Osborn killed him and I don't know why****."**

**MJ walked up to Peter and knelt down in front of him; she put her hand on the monsters twisted face. **

"**Let me see your face, please."**

**Venoms face peeled back to revel Peters cut and bruised face.**

**She smiled as tears run down her checks. "I need you Peter; if you turned into a killer it would break my heart."**

**He smiled back at her. "Pretty deep for a sixteen year old."**

**Mary smiled, trying to hold back her tears. **

**They both got up off the floor. Peter closed his eyes and clenched his fists together; the black suit shook and it returned to its normal state. He was no longer Venom, but still black suited Spider-Man.**

**He took Mary down to street level. **

"**Do you want me to swing you home?"**

"**No I'm ok; my house is only a couple of blocks away. Go do what you need to do."**

**He smiled at her with loving eyes. "I love you Mary and I so do not deserve you."**

**Her loving eyes transfixed on Peters, she smiled and said. "Go Spidey Go."**

**With that he swung off in to the night air.**

**It was starting to get darker and darker; which almost seemed impossible. The rain filled clouds grew so much heavier; they swirled above New York like a dark vortex of power. Then the rain started to fall again, but this time it was a very fine rain which meant everyone and everything was wet. This was a dark day in more sense then one; especially for Peter Parker. As of now he had a choice, and this was a simple one but also very hard. Would he do the wrong thing and only think of himself, or would he be selfless, do the right thing and be a hero. **

**Peter crouched next to a gargoyle on top of a church roof. "Come on, you can do this. You've got to, do it for Aunt May, Uncle Ben and Mary. Just need to fight this suit, keep it under control…and then I'm having a three hour shower." He smiled to him self. "Go Spidey Go."**

**Peter jumped off the roof of the church and swung in to the bell tower. "This is the safest place I can think of on short notice to get rid of this…thing." He muttered to himself.**

**Peter grabbed the suit and tore it off, a huge lump of it came of his chest and back. "That wasn't so difficult." He thought. **

**Then the pieces of the suit started to wriggle and squirm and formed a big black seething mass.**

"**Oh crap." Peter whispered.**

**The suit jumped back on to him and squeezed tighter around his chest; almost crushing him. The more he ripped off the more tightly it clung to him. **

"**GET OFF ME!" He screamed.**

**Peter ran in to the wall to try and loosen the suit but it didn't work, he then ran into the bell which echoed a high pitch ringing noise throughout the Church.**

"**ARG! The suit is in pain, it obviously doesn't like high pitched sounds." Peter realised.**

**The pain was too much and he fell down the stairs leading to the ground floor of the Church, he still tried to rip off pieces of the suit but it just climbed back up him again. **

"**I don't want you anymore! GET OFF ME!" **

**The suit was starting to lose its hold. **

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed.**

**The suit loosened its grip even more. Then it hit Peter. "Rejection, if I reject the suit it becomes weaker, as it works on the principles of will power."**

"**GET OFF AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE!" **

**It was working; he pulled it off him and threw it to one side. The rest of the suit slithered off into a dark corner and Peter felt his normal self again, apart from being totally wrecked. After five minutes Peter pulled himself up from the floor and noticed he had no clothes on what so ever. **

"**There is no way my luck is this bad. First the suit made me go all nutty on Flash and that Rhino guy, then I go and screw up my relationship with Mary (which is back on track now…I hope) and now I have no clothes, IT'S EATEN MY FREAKING CLOTHES!"**

**Peter looked round for something to wear. He walked over to a table and pulled the table cloth off and tied it around him.**

"**Oooo, toga feel." **

**Peter went to fire a web but then realised he had no web shooters, the suit had eaten them too.**

"**Oh for god's sake, what else has been eaten!"**

**Peter jumped back up the stairs to the bell tower. "I really hope nobody I know sees me, like Aunt May or Gwen or…" He paused as he went to say another name. "…Harry… oh my god, what have I done?" Images flashed through Peter's head of him as Venom bashing Goblin over the head with a locker. **

"**Did I kill him? Does Harry know who I am?"**

**Another flashback went through Peter's head. **

"**I'm so sorry Harry****I really am****."**

"**Peter?"**

**He grabbed his head. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, what have I done?"**

**He jumped out of the bell tower window and landed on a roof, and then he jumped on another roof. Bouncing around like a rabbit. In 15 minutes he was back home in Queens, no lights were on but it was still too risky for Peter to try to get in through the front door. After all he was wearing a table cloth and nothing else. So he forced open his window and climbed in quietly. Peter was right, nobody was home; he hid the table cloth and went into the bathroom for his three hour shower.**

**12 MINUTES AGO AT THE CHURCH**

**A fair haired boy kicked open the Church doors and walked in with bold strides, water dripping off of him and splashing onto the floor. **

"**Where are you!" He called out. The boy was Eddie Brock.**

"**Mary! Where are you!" **

**Eddie had been sure he saw that monster that kidnapped Mary come in here and he would do whatever it took to save her; because he was falling in love with her. "That Peter Parker was an idiot to ever let her go; and I'll do whatever it takes to be with her. What right does he have of making Mary that upset? It sounds like he's become a complete jackass, and he's never there for MJ either. I'm really starting to dislike this kid now." Just as Eddie finished that sentence the suit slowly crawled towards him, it almost looked like it was dying after Peter rejected it. Eddie felt something attach itself to his shoe and he looked down to see what it was.**

"**Huh!"**

**The suit climbed up Eddie with rapid speed, it was already feeding off of him and using his energy.**

"**ARG! Get off me."**

**The suit started to dig its way in to Eddie's skin and pull it in different directions; it almost looked like it was bonding with him. Eddie fell to the floor as the suit covered him completely him and all that was left was a huge black squirming mass of liquid. Then it started to form into a huge monster, much like the one Peter had turned into earlier; but this incarnation was considerably less under control. Then the head formed, but just before it did parts of Eddie's face could still be seen; and it looked like the suit was talking to him and his face seemed intrigued in an evil way. **

**The new face had two huge white eyes like Spider-Man's, a full row of sharp pointed teeth and there was a white spider on his chest. **

**BACK AT THE PARKERS HOUSE**

**Peter was now fully dressed and on his way over to Mary's when Aunt May came back. She opened the door to see Peter standing there. **

"**Where have you been Peter!" She cried out. **

"**Here, at home…in the shower."**

**Aunt May run up to Peter and hugged him tightly.**

"**I thought I'd lost you Peter. The school rung me up and said what had happened, but then they couldn't find you and…" Tears ran down her face.**

"**I can't lose you as well as Ben."**

"**I'm sorry Aunt May, I ran home when the school got evacuated. I got to see Mary now, see how she is."**

**Aunt May let go of Peter. "Just be back home soon."**

**Peter smiled at her, grabbed his coat then ran out the door. It was still raining outside. "When it rains in New York it really rains ."**

**He run over to Mary's using his amazing spider speed and in a matter of seconds he was there, Peter rung the door bell and Mary's mum answered the door. "Oh Peter, thank God your ok. I heard on the news what happened and then you and Mary went missing…"**

**Peter cut in. "Is Mary ok?"**

"**Yes she came home a while ago."**

**Peter felt a sigh of relief. **

"**Come on, come in." She gestured.**

**Mary came down the stairs, when she saw Peter she run up to him and hugged him as tightly as possible. Mary's mum smiled and walked off into the kitchen were she was preparing dinner. **

"**Are you staying for dinner Peter?" She called out.**

"**I can't, I got to go home soon, I just came over to see how Mary was."**

**MJ pulled Peter up the stairs and into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her. **

"**Did you get rid of the suit?"**

"**Yeah I got rid of it, but it didn't come off that easily."**

**Mary looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"**

"**Well the suit had kind of bonded with me, well when I say bonded I mean almost bonded."**

"**Bonded with you? Doesn't that make it some kind of Symbiote...and you the host?"**

**Peter sat still for a moment contemplating what Mary had just said. **

"**Wait...you're right, a Symbiote, and I was its host. It was feeding off me, off my..." He paused.**

"**What is it Peter?" **

"**It was feeding off my brain waves, that's why it was so hard to take off. It had feed on so many brain waves which made it stronger, the more emotional the better."**

**Mary smiled. "And you have been emotional lately."**

**He held Marys hand. "It doesn't matter now, all that matters is you're safe."**

**She smiled lovingly back at Peter, then concern covered her face.**

"**What is it MJ?" **

"**What happened to the suit? When you got rid of it where did you go?"**

"**To a church, I can't remember what one, but the suit...scuttled off somewhere. It can't survive for long though without a host."**

**Mary looked puzzled. "How do you know?" **

"**The suit told me, kind of. When I was pulling it off it seemed to talk to me." **

"**Talk to you?"**

"**I don't know, but it didn't want to be parted from me. It couldn't be parted; if it did it would die."**

"**Where did you get it from?"**

"**When I was fighting..."**

**Mary grabbed his hand again. "What is it?"**

"**I killed him MJ, I killed Osborn. I killed Harry's dad. I didn't mean too, it was an accident."**

"**That wasn't you Peter that was the suit. It was controlling you."**

"**But Harry knew it was me, when I said I was sorry to him."**

**Peter hugged Mary as tightly as he could.**

"**What did I do?" he mumbled. **

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

**Peter is in bed, and once again he's having a nightmare; and it's one of those nightmares where it won't let you wake up. He may still be having dreams about it but Peter thinks it's all over. He thinks the suit is now dead and its evil is long gone from New York, but he is so wrong. Ever since he was born he has been tested to the limits, having his parents taken away from him, constantly being picked on and then his uncle murdered. Then he had the ultimate test, being bit by a genetically modified spider and having its powers. He has saved New York time and time again, and will carry on saving it. But today's battle came with a high price. In the process of battling a Goblin and saving a school young Parker was turned into a monster, something that lurks deep down within everyone. The Venom within. But Peter fought this Venom and won, but in a strange turn of events the Symbiote has found another host; and this host is too weak minded to fight it. Now the Symbiote wants revenge for being rejected and it will stop at nothing to get it. Parker has a tough time ahead of him, if he doesn't stop Venom then no one will and New York will be lost. I can not intervene though, I am only allowed to watch over him and hope he makes the right choices.**

**For this is the way of The Watchers, and I, Uata, can do nothing. **


End file.
